powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Ninja Force
An evil alien named Drex wants to steal the Ninja Power Swords. But 5 of the the world's greatest ninjas sacraficed themselves to keep the Earth safe. Now Dreex is back to fight the new generation of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Ninja Force. Rangers Zords The Zords the Power Rangers use to battle monsters when Drex turns them giant. Red Ranger (Mikey Xander) Ninja Ape Zord Blue Ranger (Zach Jeffrey) Ninja Tiger Zord Yellow Ranger (Ashley Wendall) Ninja Lizard Zord White Ranger (Chase Fred) Ninja Lion Zord Pink Ranger (Chell Kaysey) Ninja Shark Zord Gold Ranger (Zane Galvan) Ninja Dragon Zord Silver Ranger (Samantha Kellsy) Ninja Beetle Zord Megazord Ninja Force Megazord Super Ninja Megazord Ninja Ultra Megazord Formations Red Ninja Ape Megazord Blue Ninja Tiger Megazord Yellow Ninja Lizard Megazord White Ninja Lion Megazord Pink Ninja Shark Megazord Gold Ninja Dragon Megazord Silver Ninja Beetle Megazord Ninja Alpha Megazord Silver Beetle Formation Ninja Alpha Mega Zord Gold Dragon Formation Allies Mighty Morpphin Power Rangers Power Rangers HTD FivePower Rangers Ninja Sorm Power Rangers Ninja Strike Villains Drex Madem Olimpious General Venx Technowiz Icicle Snow-Cone SoulDozer Skullgator Ninjareenos Weapons Ninja Power Sabers Ninja Power Blasters Morphers Ninja Swords of Power Ninja Dragon Sword SuperNinja Mode Power Disk UltraNinja Mode Power Disk AlphaNinja Mode Power Disk Ninja Dragon SuperDisk Episodes # Enter the Ninja Force Pt 1: Three teenagers named Ashley, Zach, and Mikey found the space Ninja Crystal. They took the Ninja Swords of Power out of it. Drex saw this and sent Snow-Cone after them. They fought them but they were overpowered. Back at the city Chell, Chase, Ollie, and their robot dog R.K. found the Ninja Crystal. Chase and Chell pulled them out and Technowiz came after them. # Enter the Ninja Force Pt 2: '''The other 2 teenagers Chell and Chase found the last 2 Ninja Swords of Power. Ashley, Mikey, and Zach found them and they told them to to follow what they did against Snow-Cone. They all finally morphed into the Ninja Force Power Rangers the next generation of heroes. # '''Megazord Mania: Chell and Zach had an argument while training to form the Megazord. But when Technowiz attacks the Rangers must learn to work as a team in oder to form the Megazord. # The Power of Gold: '''While trying to make it to a consert Chase, Mikey, and Ashley bump into General Venx. When Chell and Zach find Zane Galvan. The musician the Rangers went to see. When Zane shows up with the Rangers they are shocked to see that Zane is the Gold Ranger. # '''One More Power Sword: Now that they have the Gold Ranger Ollie is aware that there is one more Ranger. A Silver Ranger. When they hear the Silver Ranger appeared in Nitro City every monster Drex sent down was instantly defeated and the Rangers why. # Beyond Wild or Mystic Pt 1: In battle Ashley was captured by Madem Olimpious, Mikey turned to a popular team for help. It was the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Mikey and Nike the Red Mystic Ranger stormed Drex's ship and rescued Ashley. But they were going to need more help when Danny the Black Wild Force Ranger came to them. # Beyond Wild or Mystic Pt 2: '''In the base Danny gained amazing ninja powers. Chase said it was the Ninja Force. Meanwhile with Nick, Ashley, and Mikey more help came to them the Blue, White, Yellow, and Red Wild Force Rangers. Cole, Taylor, Allysa, and Max. The other Rangers met up with them in Nitro City and they joined forces. The Power Rangers Ninja Force, Wilde Force, and Mystic Force. # '''Silver Danger: The Power Rangers heard of more monster disappearences and they now know why. The Silver Ranger is Samantha Kellsey. The greatest student of Master Lion. She confuses the Power Rangers for enemies and begins to fight them. They have to find a way to convince Samantha the're on the same team. # Silver Sight Pt 1: The fight with the Silver Ranger really affected Zane. Because Samantha is Zane's foster sister. He wants to convince her join his team alone. When he finds her, she won't hesitate to destroy him. When Zach and Mikey follow him anyway he gets angry. # Silver Sight Pt 2: Zane is at the base yelling at Zach and Mikey for following him and making Samantha run away. He explains that back in Power Rangers Mystic Force she was supposed to become the Blue Mystic Ranger. But Madison too her place. She was sad but then Drex came and kidnapped when he saw she had the Silver Ninja Sword of Power. When he saw she was a memeber of the Ninja Force he was amazed. # Silver Sight Pt 3: # Samurai Mode Ninja: # Power Rangers # # # # ' '